1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool used for an optical connector having a lock portion, and more particularly to an optical connector insertion/extraction tool for inserting and extracting an optical connector relative to an adapter (mating fitting member).
2. Related Art
For inserting and extracting an optical connector relative to an adapter (mating fitting member), it is a common practice to effect the insertion and extraction with the hands. However, in order to mount optical connectors at a high density on a cabinet having a number of adapters, an optical connector insertion/extraction tool is required. Examples of conventional optical connector insertion/extraction tools include ones disclosed respectively in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications 2002-267882 and Hei.11-119058.
In the conventional technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-267882, a movable portion mechanism for inserting and extracting an optical connector is required, and therefore there is a problem that the tool-producing cost increases because of the provision of this mechanism, and another problem is that the means for preventing an optical fiber from being clamped must be additionally provided. In addition, the tool is of such a structure that its size is larger than the width of the optical connector, and therefore creates a problem that the tool size limits the connector mounting density.
On the other hand, in the conventional technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei.11-119058, a movable portion mechanism is not provided, and therefore the structure is simple. However, an optical connector-inserting portion and an optical connector-extracting portion are disposed at different ends of the tool, respectively, and therefore the following problems are encountered. Namely, one problem is that it is necessary to confirm the direction of use of the tool at the time of the operation, and this is troublesome. Another problem is that the tool can not be easily held with the hand since that portion of the tool which is not in use becomes a hindrance to this holding operation (The size of the tool must be increased so that the tool can be easily held with the hand). In addition, the tool is of such a structure that its size is larger than the width of the optical connector as in the conventional technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-267882, and therefore creates a problem that the tool size limits the connector mounting density.